


Tongue Tied

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Rip is a good wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon always falls too fast and too hard. Her experience with Zari is no different. If only Gideon could manage to get a word out in her presence.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Gideon/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I wrote something that isn't timeship?

The door opened and Gideon practically floated into the flat, dancing around. She reached out for Jonas hands and twirled him around in the living room. Rip watched with a smile of amusement from the kitchen and shared a look with his wife.

“Here we go,” Miranda murmured, eyeing Gideon. “Who is she?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gideon said, kissing her godson’s cheeks.

Rip shared another look with Miranda and sighed. This time it was his turn. He threw the dish towel onto the counter and walked around the bar, taking in Gideon’s besotted expression.

“Have you fallen in love again?” he asked knowingly.

“Maybe a little.” Gideon wrapped her arms around Rip’s neck and he pulled his best friend into an impromptu dance. “She’s perfect, Rip.”

“What’s she got that I don’t have?” Miranda demanded.

Rip cleared his throat loudly. “Might I remind you that it’s not what you don’t have but what you do have? Namely, a husband and a son.”

“Semantics. What is it? Bigger boobs? I can get work done, Gideon.”

Gideon laughed and waved her off. “You’re gorgeous as you are.”

“But not gorgeous enough to steal your heart?”

“You married Rip.”

“I’ll divorce him.” Miranda picked up her toddler and gave him a block to play with.

“Well, as fun as it always is to watch the two of you flirt right in front of me,” Rip said, trying not to let his emotions run wild. Gideon kissed his cheek and gave him her big eyes and seconds later he melted. He could never stay mad at her. “What’s her name?” he asked.

“Zari.” Gideon sighed dreamily. “Apparently, Behrad has a sister. A beautiful, sarcastic goddess of a sister.”

“Well, I’ll try and be impartial,” said Miranda, “but I’m really not seeing what she has that I don’t.”

“Is there any reason why you agreed to marrying me if you were just going to flirt with my best friend all the time?” asked Rip. He wrapped his arms around Gideon and pulled her back to his front, hooking his chin over her shoulder, essentially shielding himself from the wrath of his wife. Gideon patted his cheek.

“All the easier to do it, my love.” Miranda bounced Jonas in her lap. “Besides, if you hadn’t shown up at church that day, I would have just married Gideon right then and there.”

“Noted.”

Gideon giggled as she hugged Rip again. “See? This is exactly what I want.”

“For my wife to flirt with you?”

“No.” Gideon slapped his arm. “A relationship like this, just easy, the banter, the chemistry, it’s adorable.”

“You’re only saying that because you know you’re the one she’d have an affair with.”

“Miranda would never cheat on you.”

“Well, I mean…” Miranda trailed off playfully with a wink and a blown kiss to Gideon.

“I want it clear in the divorce proceedings that Gideon is coming with me,” said Rip.

“That’s not fair, what do I get?”

“I suppose you can keep Jonas.”

Miranda sighed and looked at the boy. “Well, I suppose it’ll do.”

Gideon rolled her eyes at the both of them and dragged Rip over to that they were both sitting on the sofa next to Miranda. Jonas immediately crawled into Gideon’s lap and began babbling to her.

“Going to tell us more about her?” asked Rip.

Gideon looked between the two of them, their encouraging looks. “Met her at work. I guess she and Behrad are roommates and he forgot his lunch. Anyway, there I was, minding my own business and then she walked in. It was like the earth slowed.”

“Unlikely,” Rip pointed out.

“Shut up, you weren’t there. It happened. Do you want to hear my story or not?”

“Yes, we do,” Miranda said, glaring at her husband.

“Fine, fine, continue.” Rip raised his hands in surrender.

Gideon smiled and hugged Jonas tighter. “She was just so beautiful. And clearly so kind to her brother, getting him his lunch. And then she saw me, and my code, and she had such insightful comments and-”

“Gideon, did you actually manage to talk to her?” asked Miranda.

“Well, I mean I-” Gideon looked between the two of them. “I’m sure I said something…I think. Does it matter?”

“Oh Gideon.” Rip kissed her cheek. “We just don’t want to see you hurt again.”

“I’m not going to get hurt. She’s the one, Rip.” Gideon looked at Jonas’ cherubic face. “Your Auntie Gigi has found the woman she’s going to marry!”

Rip sighed. Well, it was too late now.

* * *

“So, who was your friend?” Zari asked Behrad.

He rolled his eyes. “No.”

“No, what?” she demanded, walking over to where he was playing his videogame. She snatched it from him.

“Hey, my high score!”

With a few swipes of the button, Zari beat it his high score and saved it under her name.

“Not again!”

“Just tell me who she was!” She smacked his shoulder.

“Ow!” He rubbed his arm. “You know, I don’t think she’d like you very much if she saw how abusive you were. You know, if she didn’t figure it out already when you were yelling at me in my place of work today!”

Zari rolled her eyes. “Don’t leave your lunch behind and make me bring it then! Now tell me her name!” She poked her brother several times.

“Ow, ow, ow – quit it!” Behrad grabbed her hands and pulled her off him. “Her name is Gideon, happy?”

“Gideon.” Zari repeated the name, a far off look on her face.

Behrad sighed. “And here we go again.”

“What?”

“You do this every single time with one of my friends. Charlie, John, Nate, you go fall for them and I lose a friend. Only this time, it had to be the girl I liked for over a year.”

Immediately, Zari was chastened. “I’m sorry, Behrad. I didn’t realize. If you want to pursue something with her-”

“It’s fine. I think you’re more her type anyway.”

Zari curled her hair around her finger, a nervous habit she got. Especially when she had a little crush. “She was really quiet. Could barely talk.”

“Yeah, she’s not usually like that. Guess that’s just the Tarazi charm working there.”

Zari smiled shaking her head. “Come on, I’ll beat you in another game.”

“Will not!”

“Watch me.”

* * *

Gideon closed the car door and followed Rip into the daycare. Suddenly, she caught who was at the front desk and squeaked hiding behind Rip.

“What are you doing?” he hissed, trying to turn around to face her. Gideon wouldn’t let him

“I can’t go there,” she mumbled, hiding her face behind him.

“Gideon!”

“It’s her!” she whispered. “Oh, look at her, Rip! She’s so gorgeous!”

“I-” Rip turned and saw it wasn’t Kendra at the front as usual but someone else. He looked back at Gideon. “Are you going to let go of me?”

“No.”

“Fine. Be like that.” Rip walked forward, Gideon dragging her heels behind him, hissing at him to stop. “Hello, we’re here to pick up Jonas?”

“Of course.” Zari turned back, calling Jonas out from the caretaker and turned back to look at them both. Gideon peeked out for a second and Zari’s face dropped. “Oh, Gideon, is it? I didn’t realize you were married. Behrad never said.”

“I – you – me,” Gideon stumbled incoherently.

Rip stared at his best friend. She was hopeless. Grinning like the cat that caught the canary he turned back to Zari. “Yes, we’ve been happily married for a long time now. Haven’t we, darling?”

Gideon squeaked indignantly. “I – no! He – I don’t even like the child!”

Zari frowned trying to make heads or tails of what Gideon was trying to convey. She came out from behind the desk and looked down at Gideon’s leg. “You mean the child that is currently attached to your ankle and hugging you?”

Gideon looked down at Jonas who was clinging to her leg, hiding his face from the world. “I – he – no – mine.”

“Aww, darling, you don’t love our baby?” Rip murmured.

Gideon glared at him. “You – he – Jonas, no!” Gideon looked down and saw Jonas trying to grab a candy off the floor. She picked him up, ignoring all his crying. “Darling, we have been through this. If you want a candy or a chocolate you ask your Gigi.” Gideon dug through her purse and pulled out a sweet for him. She unwrapped it and handed it to Jonas who quickly gobbled it up. Gideon bounced him in her arms, cooing at him. Jonas tapped his fingertips together, signing how he wanted more. “No darling, you’ll ruin your dinner.” Jonas continued signing and Gideon sighed, caving quickly.

“Smart kid,” said Zari.

“He is,” Gideon said. “Unfortunately, he’s still mostly non-verbal and on the spectrum. That’s why we send him here. Kendra is a wonderful speech therapist here. Where is she?”

Zari blinked. Those were the most words she’d heard the other woman ever say. “She had an emergency, asked me to fill in. You must be so proud of your son.”

Gideon stomped on Rip’s foot.

“Ow!” He glared at her. “Fine, okay, might have fibbed a bit. Not my wife. Gideon is Jonas’ godmother. And he loves her most the majority of the time.”

“I can see that,” Zari said. She looked at how Gideon held the child, allowing him to rest his head against her shoulder, babbling quietly to her as she bounced him a little.

Gideon turned red under her scrutiny. “I – you – pretty – dinner?”

Zari raised an eyebrow. “And we’re back to gibberish?”

“Yeah, she’s like this any time she’s around a pretty girl,” Rip admitted. “Took her two months to even say a coherent sentence in front of my wife, then girlfriend. What she’s trying to say is that she thinks you’re very pretty and would like to take you to dinner if you’re amenable to that. Right, Gideon?”

Gideon nodded furiously.

“And do we need to take Rip and the kid along too?” Zari asked. Rip to translate and it seemed Jonas wasn’t letting go of Gideon any time soon.

Gideon started nodding before Rip sighed and stopped her, moving her head side to side instead so she shook her head no.

“Just give her a day or two, right now she’s not thinking straight and can only think of how pretty and perfect you are,” said Rip.

Zari giggled and Gideon melted again, seconds away from squealing. “All right. Well how about dinner this Friday?” she asked.

Gideon continued to stare at her dumbly. Rip waved a hand in front of her. “Gideon? She’s asking you on a date.”

Gideon stared at Rip wide-eyed. He moved her head, nodding it back and forth. “Yes!” she squeaked.

“Could you write down your number?” Rip asked. “I’ll get her to text you later. She might be more communicative then if she’s not so distracted by you.”

Zari smiled and wrote down her number on a piece of paper, handing it out to Gideon. When the woman didn’t move she handed it to Rip. “Do I need to be worried?”

“No, just give her a couple of days. I’d suggest a movie though. Somewhere where she doesn’t need to talk much. She’ll get used to it. I think.”

“All right, if you say so.” Zari smiled mischievously and leaned in, kissing Gideon’s cheek. “Glad I got to see you again, Gideon, or I would have asked Behrad to set us up. I look forward to our date.”

Gideon squeaked, turning an bright pink. Zari smiled and headed back into the daycare play area. Rip shook his head. The woman was just as bad as Gideon and Miranda. She’d fit in perfectly.

“Gideon? Still alive in there? Not going to drop my son now, are you?” he asked a tad bit nervously.

“She smells like cherry blossoms,” Gideon whispered, a far off look in her eyes.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the car.”

“What happened? I think I might have blacked out.”

“You have a date with her and her number. Which you will get when we get home, can’t have you distracted on the ride home.”

“I do?” Gideon kissed Jonas’ cheeks. “See Jonas? I told you. I’m going to marry her!”

“Might want to work on talking to her first,” Rip said.

“I talked.”

“Barely.”

“I talked!”

“Don’t worry, Miranda and I will follow you on the date,” he was sure Miranda would want to size the other woman up and approve, “make sure you get at least one word out. We’ll start small.”

“I should practice the words ‘you’re beautiful’ first.”

“Good plan.”

The ‘will you marry me?’ could wait until the second date, Gideon decided.


End file.
